


Слаще, чем навсегда

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, adult characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Киндаичи решил сделать сюрприз на день матери, но на кулинарных курсах и его самого ждала неожиданность.





	Слаще, чем навсегда

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> Написано на Haikyuu!! Fucking Fest '19 на diary.ru.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

«Какого чёрта вообще?» — думает Киндаичи и с силой сжимает край стола. Мало того, что он переборол себя и пришёл на изначально девчачьи курсы (пять секунд назад он был тут единственным парнем!), настраивался, что у него всё получится (не так уж это и сложно), и искренне надеялся, что никто не будет над ним смеяться (поэтому и держал всё в секрете)...

Но вот только Кагеямы ему здесь и не хватало.

Повзрослевшего, уравновешенного, спокойно реагирующего на девушек и чувствующего себя на этих курсах как на волейбольной площадке.

— Не нужно так волноваться, это очень простой торт, — шепчет Киндаичи его соседка — высокая брюнетка с неправильными чертами лица. — Ты справишься.

Киндаичи вымученно улыбается и кивает, пропускает мимо ушей слова о том, как будет рада его девушка (причём тут вообще это?) и не сводит глаз с Кагеямы. А тот смотрит по сторонам, ловит взгляд Киндаичи и приветственно кивает, словно они виделись только вчера, а лет пять назад. Или семь?.. Почти десять, да. С самого выпуска.

— Странно встретить тебя здесь, а не на площадке, — начинает Киндаичи с вызовом, когда Кагеяма занимает место рядом с ним. Вечно начинает задираться, когда волнуется, — как маленький, честное слово. Куними всегда его за это ругает...

Они стоят рядом, почти касаясь друг друга рукавами. Кагеяма по-прежнему ниже, и от этого Киндаичи почему-то радостно. Радостно увидеть его здесь, радостно просто заговорить.

Вот только заново всколыхнувшиеся чувства совсем его не радуют. Но как будто с этим можно бороться.

Киндаичи больше смотрит на Кагеяму, чем на рецепт или сенсея. Впрочем, на Кагеяму смотрит не только он — ещё и почти все присутствующие девушки: тот выглядит здесь даже естественнее, чем на площадке. Словно ходит сюда каждую неделю и печёт торты: сложные, простые, красивые... Наверняка очень вкусные. Киндаичи фыркает и слишком сильно сыплет муку, чихает от взметнувшегося облака и снова фыркает — всё это точно не его, зачем вообще пришёл? Глупости какие.

— Не сыпь с такой высоты, придурок, — раздаётся над ухом, и Киндаичи готов поспорить, что кожи почти коснулись чужие губы (хотя это лишь его воображение).

Мерный стаканчик в руке вздрагивает и чуть не падает в миску с тестом. «Не хватало ещё облажаться по полной», — сердится Киндаичи и перехватывает его поудобнее.

— Сам понял, — шипит в ответ и начинает яростно перемешивать тесто, создавая очередное мучное облако.

И вздрагивает, когда руку обхватывают чужие пальцы, замедляя движение.

— Медленнее. Ты уже всех мукой засыпал.

Киндаичи заторможено поворачивает голову и упирается взглядом в сердитые глаза Кагеямы. Тот хмурится и морщит нос (весь в муке), удивительно, что ещё не разорался. Хотя да, им же уже давно не по пятнадцать...

Кагеяма молчит, а потом убирает руку и возвращается к своему будущему торту. Как будто так и надо.

Киндаичи выдыхает только тогда, когда коржи отправляются в духовку, остаются мелочи: собрать, обмазать глазурью и украсить. По сравнению с тем, что ему пришлось пережить до этого, — сущие мелочи.

— Зря расслабляешься, — хмыкает его соседка. — Украшение — это, наверное, самая важная часть.

Киндаичи с неохотой переводит взгляд с затылка и шеи Кагеямы на неё и удивлённо приподнимает брови.

— Все вы одинаковые, — фыркает она и утыкается в миску с глазурью.

«Слишком сложно», — вздыхает Киндаичи и радуется, что никогда не встречался с девушками. Он вообще мало с кем встречался, но, по крайней мере, во всех его отношениях было всё ясно и понятно, без загадок и странных намёков, которые потом оказываются вовсе и не намёками.

— Ты больше не играешь? — спрашивает Киндаичи, пытаясь привлечь внимание Кагеямы (как будто больше нечем заняться, чем дёргать за косички свою школьную безнадёжную любовь).

Тот сердито — и немного печально — смотрит в ответ и бормочет что-то, напоминающее «травма». И снова отворачивается.

Киндаичи думает, что сегодня он просто сама гениальность в неловких и бестактных разговорах.

— Прости, — смущённо говорит он, — откуда мне было знать?

Кагеяма приподнимает плечи, словно соглашаясь, и кивает. Тема считается замятой. Поднимать вторую Киндаичи не решается.

Глазурь не хочет намазываться ровно, ложится комками, кремовые розочки больше похожи на говно, а сам Киндаичи в очередной раз проклинает дурацкую идею. «Лучше бы в магазине купил, дешевле бы вышло».

Вот только в кондитерской он вряд ли бы встретил Кагеяму.

Торт получается кособоким и страшноватым, но Киндаичи всё равно доволен — тщательно упаковывает его в коробку и надеется, что маме понравится.

На улицу они с Кагеямой выходят вместе и даже расстаются не сразу — им почти по пути.

— Ты всё перепутал в рецепте, — фыркает Кагеяма и задевает его рукой. — Наверняка получилось отстойно.

Киндаичи хмурится — про подобное он даже не думал.

— Хочешь, возьми мой. А то твоя девушка расстроится из-за ужасного подарка.

— Нет, — слишком быстро и резко говорит Киндаичи. — То есть не расстроится. То есть у меня даже девушки нет... Чёрт, — он ощущает себя полным идиотом. — Это на день матери.

— Если расстроится мама, будет ещё хуже, — неожиданно серьёзно говорит Кагеяма и протягивает коробку с тортом. — Бери.

— А ты?

— А я на этих курсах почти что живу. Глупо звучит, наверное.

Киндаичи мотает головой — совсем не глупо. Странно, но Кагеяма отлично смотрится на кухне. Ещё лучше бы он смотрелся на кухонном столе с задранными на плечи Киндаичи ногами...

— Тебе жарко?

— Что? Вроде нет... — Киндаичи проводит предплечьем по лбу.

— Красный весь.

«Вот чёрт». Главное, чтобы причина осталась непонятной для Кагеямы, хотя куда ему — он, наверное, и не в курсе, что между парнями может что-то быть. Да и между парнем и девушкой. Киндаичи вспоминает шутки про великую любовь Кагеямы и волейбольного мяча и снова заливается краской, представив очередную неприличную картинку. Да чтоб тебя...

Они расстаются на хорошей ноте, обменявшись тортами («зачем он тебе, он же невкусный»; «просто отдай»), но лучше бы номерами. Хочется встретиться ещё хотя бы разок. Для начала.

И Киндаичи приходит на эти курсы ещё раз пять как минимум, чтобы научиться как следует печь торты, а на самом деле увидеть Кагеяму, пообщаться с ним, увидеть редкую улыбку. Прикоснуться мимолётом.

В очередной раз Киндаичи приходит в приподнятом настроении — он готов к освоению азов лепки из теста (кто вообще знал, что это окажется настолько увлекательным?), вот только ни к началу, ни к середине, ни даже к концу занятия Кагеяма не появляется.

Торт получается кривым и невкусным, совсем как в первый раз, вот только сегодня Киндаичи от рецепта не отвлекался. Не на кого было.

Комната для занятий пустеет, а Киндаичи так и сидит, ждёт. Как дурак на что-то надеется.

— Сенсей, — голос звучит глухо. — Скажите, пожалуйста...

— Ты, наверное, хочешь узнать про Тобио-куна? — улыбается она и, дождавшись кивка, продолжает: — Он вернулся обратно в свой баскетбол.

— Волейбол, — поправляет Киндаичи.

— Да-да, точно. Кагеяма-сан попросила его помочь мне в привлечении клиенток. Ну, ты понимаешь... — тут она лукаво улыбается, и Киндаичи чувствует себя голым. Конечно он понимает! — А теперь он снова занят. Обидно.

Киндаичи кивает, пытается отвлечься от душащего чувства в горле, наскоро прощается и выходит на улицу. Подумаешь, не очень-то и хотелось. И ничего он от Кагеямы не хотел. Совсем.

Плевать.

На курсы он больше не приходит. Хотя иногда печёт торты дома — они даже стали получаться такими же вкусными, как тот, что делал Кагеяма, а потом ест их перед телевизором за очередной трансляцией волейбольного матча.

Сегодня сборная играет на домашней площадке, а Киндаичи делает торт в виде волейбольного мяча — в первый, наверное, раз отдавая дань подобной символике. От начала и до конца все его мысли заняты Кагеямой — хорошо, что рецепты уже прочно закрепились в мозгу.

Дома никого нет, поэтому и этот вечер, и этот торт целиком и полностью принадлежат Киндаичи. Он привычно устраивается перед телевизором, ставит две тарелки, приборы и отрезает себе приличный кусок.

Игра начинается.

«Знаешь, а вот этот торт даже вкуснее, чем твой. Хочешь попробовать?» — думает Киндаичи, тщетно пытаясь передать свои мысли через экран.

И давится куском, когда Кагеяма на экране довольно улыбается, словно и правда слышит его.


End file.
